Ignorant
by aia masanina
Summary: Len memang semanis gula, wajar dikerubungi semut. Kesannya begitu, tapi sesungguhnya, Len kekanakan dan jahil luar biasa. [LenMeiko] [for Len's birthday]


"Le-Len, selamat ulang tahun!"

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku berani mengucapkan itu. Satu kalimat _simple_ yang membutuhkan seluruh keberanian. Wajahku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang—tidak, kenapa aku sememalukan ini?

"Yak, bagus." Miku di sebelahku bertepuk tangan. "Akhirnya kamu mengucapkannya dengan jelas, tapi nanti kalau kamu mengucapkannya di depan Kagamine- _kun_ dengan suara kesurupan begitu, kabur dia."

Aku memelototi Miku yang sayangnya tetap memasang wajah lempeng. Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu kata-katanya memang benar.

Latihan di depan cermin toilet memang tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ignorant**_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, _etc_

LenMeiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

* * *

.

* * *

 _Happy birthday, Kagamine Len (and Kagamine Rin, too), and happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku bersandar di pintu ruang pemotretan seraya melipat tangan, mengamati sosok Len yang menebar senyum ramah pada model-model yang mengerubunginya. Len memang semanis gula, wajar dikerubungi semut. Aku yang bagai seekor gajah mana bisa mendekatinya. Bisa-bisa terinjak mereka semua.

Ya, jika Len adalah malaikat, maka aku setannya. Len pangeran sekolah, aku preman sekolah. Len ketua OSIS, aku pentolan geng. Seandainya kami bukan tetangga dan teman dari kanak-kanak dan juga sekarang teman SMA, beuhh … jangan harap kami saling kenal.

Len membalikkan badannya. Matanya berserobok denganku. Brengsek, aku kegep sedang mengamatinya. Langsung kubuang muka, tapi aku sempat menangkap senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika melihatku.

"Meiko- _chan!_ "

Dia menubrukku, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Memang sudah kebiasannya. Pada yang lain kalem, padaku kekanakan seolah-olah aku ibunya. Aku mendorong kepalanya jengkel.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Len!" hardikku. Mana badannya lebih pendek dariku. Ukh, kepalanya … terlalu dekat … dengan lambang Volo kausku!

"Makan, yuk. Jadwalku berikutnya dua jam lagi, 'kan?" Len tidak mengacuhkanku, malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Astaga, aku sampai lupa bernapas. Hentikan, tolong! Ini benar-benar menarik perhatian! Kautidak lihat berapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan dan mencibir ke kita, Kagamine "Otak Bebal" Len?!

Pada akhirnya aku tak diberi kesempatan memprotes—apalagi melepaskan diri—karena Len sudah menyeretku ke restoran depan agensi. Dia mengiming-imingku _udon_ paling mahal karena hari ini dia ulang tahun. Oke, baiklah. Aku menyerah kali ini.

Tapi dengan perlakuan seperti ini—walau sudah biasa, aku makin tak siap hati untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan menyerahkan kado.

.

.

.

Sekolah kami sudah libur kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu sehingga Len menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja sebagai model. Yang menjengkelkan, manajernya adalah tetangganya sendiri, alias ayahku. Kini ayahku sakit dan aku yang didapuk menggantikannya. Oke, aku sudah mempunyai pengalaman menjadi manajer, salah satunya adalah membantu mengurus Miku, model lain yang juga ditangani ayahku sampai akhirnya dia berpindah ke manajer lain, yaitu pacarnya sendiri. Jadi aku hanya perlu menangani Kagamine Len.

Len tidak terkenal-terkenal amat. Dirinya belum banyak dilirik media untuk jadi bahan gosip meski menerima banyak _job_ , tapi karena dia ketua OSIS yang tampan dan ramah di sekolah kami, dia memiliki banyak _fans_ di sana. Aku jarang ikut campur selama di sekolah, kecuali jika ada yang berpotensi membahayakan Len. Bisa dibilang aku menyembunyikan diri di sekolah. Sudah cukup jadi bahan cibiran di agensi, jangan ditambah lagi.

Lagipula, aku bekerja profesional, kok, termasuk menjaga hubunganku dengan klien sendiri. Len saja yang bebal soal ini!

Hari telah larut dan akhirnya pekerjaan selesai juga. Kami mengejar kereta terakhir di stasiun—Len belum menghasilkan banyak sekali pundi-pundi uang sampai-sampai diberi mobil pribadi. Hanya perlu kurang dari lima belas menit untuk sampai ke Shibuya, tempat rumah kami berada. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah, kami lebih banyak habiskan dengan diam.

Len yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri benar-benar manis—uhuk, maksudku mengerikan. Wajar saja, hari ini seluruh dunia merayakan ulang tahunnya—oke, ini hiperbola mengingat dia tidak terkenal-terkenal amat. Teman-teman seperjuangan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan kado silih berganti, agensi memberinya kejutan diam-diam dengan kue _tart_ seloyang (aku yang sudah diberi tahu lebih dulu jelas ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Len agar kejutannya tidak ketahuan). Aku menikmati kejutannya, berdiam di pojok sebagai penonton, akan tetapi tetap saja kejanggalan di hatiku belum hilang.

Ucapan selamat belum juga terlontar, kado pun belum juga kuserahkan.

"Meiko- _chan,_ masih lapar, nggak?" Tiba-tiba Len melontarkan pertanyaan. "Makan dulu di rumahku, yuk. Aku mau buat _risotto_."

"Makan lagi?" Dahiku mengenyit. "Kausudah terlalu banyak makan, Len. Kau itu model. Hati-hati dengan asupan makanmu."

"Ayolah, khusus hari ulang tahunku saja, oke? Besok aku akan menambah jam olahraga." Len memasang wajah memohon. Terlalu manis, sialan. Pertahananku runtuh dalam sekejap.

Mencibir, aku mengikuti Len masuk ke rumahnya. Kuletakkan barang-barang yang kubawa di ruang tamu, mengikuti Len ke ruang makan. Len mengeluarkan bahan-bahan di kulkas, memakai apron, dan memasak. Dia bisa dibilang serba bisa, berbeda denganku yang jagonya hanya berkelahi dan mengurusi orang. Aku duduk termangu saja di meja makan, memerhatikan sosok Len yang cekatan.

"Sudah siap!"

Len menyuguhkan _risotto_ yang langsung menggugah selera di hadapanku. Wangi, dan jelas rasanya juga nikmat. Aku menikmati _risotto_ dengan menyesuaikan irama Len, makan dengan tenang. Bukan berarti aku malu makan dengan lahap di depannya, hanya saja … ah, entahlah.

 _Risotto_ kami berdua habis bersamaan dan dia menangkupkan tangan gembira. "Ah, kenyangnya. Meiko- _chan_ , cuci piring, ya."

Terkadang dia sadar aku adalah orang yang bisa menjadi manajernya sewaktu-waktu sehingga dia memintaku ini-itu. Aku menurut saja, mengangkat piring dan mencucinya di bak cuci piring. Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah dimasakin makanan.

Setelah mencuci piring, aku tersadar. Kadonya belum kuserahkan! Apa aku harus menyerahkannya, atau aku pamit pulang saja dan lari terbirit-birit?

"Meiko- _chan_ , kenapa diam begitu?"

"Eh?" Aku baru sadar diriku mematung beberapa lama hingga mendapat tatapan heran dari Len yang duduk di sofa depan TV. Aku berdeham, meredakan kegugupan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kelihatannya Len memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut, karena … tunggu, kenapa ekspresi wajahnya begitu? Wajahnya terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Meiko- _chan_ , kamu belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, lho."

 _JLEB!_

Hatiku tertohok mendengarnya, mana Len kelihatannya sedih sekali dan berharap aku melakukannya. Jangan menatapku begitu, Len! Aku semakin malu, sialan!

"Kan kausudah dapat banyak ucapan." Kenapa aku malah tidak langsung mengucapkannya, sih? Ini 'kan buang-buang waktu.

"Aku ingin dapat ucapan darimu," ujar Len. "Kalau nggak ngucapin aku peluk, nih."

Wajahku memanas dan langsung mengkeret seiring Len yang berdiri dan merentangkan tangan seraya memasang senyum jahil. Sumpah, ini ampuh membuatku keder! "Jangan macam-macam, Len! Oi, berhenti!"

"Mana ucapannya?"

"Oke, oke, makanya berhenti dulu—"

 _Gedebuk!_ Len menubrukku hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke atas karpet. Dahiku berkedut-kedut kesal, memandang Len yang nyengir kuda di atas tubuhku.

"Nah, mana ucapannya?" tagih Len riang.

Aku jelas tak punya pilihan—yah, bisa saja aku menendang Len demi membebaskan diri, tapi ayahku akan mendampratku habis-habisan. Aku menyerah. Kau menang, Len. Toh, aku memang ingin mengucapkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas, Len," ucapku. Padahal latihanku selalu gagal, tapi kenapa sekarang malah lancar, ya? Saking lancarnya sampai tidak terdengar tulus sama sekali. "Semoga sukses selalu."

"Nah, akhirnya." Wajah Len sumigrah. Dia mengerlingkan mata, memandangku jahil penuh selidik. "Kau punya kado untukku? Atau aku yang minta saja, ya?"

 _Oh, dammit!_ Kalau hasrat jahilnya timbul begini pasti dia akan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Oke, jangan gugup, Meiko. Serahkan kado dan bebaskan diri dari situasi.

"Mana, Meiko- _chan_?" tanya Len lagi dengan kerlingan jahil. "Kalau nggak ada nggak papa, kok. Aku cuma minta kado yang sederhana."

Sebal, aku sebal dengan mukanya! Aku mendecih dan segera mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dengan pita dari saku celanaku, menubrukkannya di wajah Len dengan kasar.

"Makan, nih! Makan!" umpatku geram. "Nih, kado untukmu!"

Len sesaat mematung sebelum akhirnya menerima kado dariku. Akhirnya dia bangkit dari posisi ambigu ini dan aku terbebas darinya. Duduk bersila di hadapanku, Len membuka kado dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Wah, _wristband_ dengan namaku!" Len mengangkat kado di depan wajahnya dengan takjub. Dia segera memakainya dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia. "Keren banget ini, Meiko- _chan_! Makasih, ya!"

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum kecil melihat betapa bahagianya dia menerima kadoku. Ya, aku memesan khusus dari jauh-jauh hari. Memang barang sepele, tapi memang barang seperti itu yang mau diterima Len. Jika aku memberinya barang mahal, dia akan merasa risih. Dengan barang begini saja dia sudah sebahagia itu, melebihi saat dia menerima kado dari orang lain ..

Tunggu, aku barusan kege-eran, ya?

Sial, apa-apaan aku ini? Sebelum aku berekpresi lebih memalukan dari ini, lebih baik segera angkat kaki. Besok masih banyak pekerjaan.

"Oke, Len. Saatnya tidur," titahku bijak—aku sedang berusaha, sial. "Besok masih banyak pekerjaan. Istirahat yang cukup."

Len memandangku lekat. Ada gurat aneh di sana, seperti ketidakrelaan, akan tetapi segera berubah lagi sesuai senyumnya yang merekah.

"Meiko- _chan_ , boleh aku minta satu kado lagi?"

Aku menaikkan alis. Anak ini memang banyak maunya. "Hah? Memang kaumau apalagi, Len—?"

Len menyosor ke arahku, mencium bibirku tiba-tiba. Aku yang terperangah langsung merasakan panas di pipi. Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Baru saja aku berniat mendorongnya, Len sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Hehe." Dia tertawa. "Terima kasih kadonya. Kubalas dengan ciuman pertamaku."

Wajahku memerah hebat. Memalukan, sungguh memalukan. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama di sini. Aku keluar rumahnya, lari terbirit-birit.

Dia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Benar-benar jahil! Brengsek, sial! Memangnya dia suka padaku, ya? Aku pasti akan terus memikirkannya sampai tidak bisa tidur. Brengsek!

Sial …

… bibirnya manis sekali.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Hai, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
